Destiny's Flame
by Libra wolf
Summary: After Nanaki helps defeat Sephiroth, he returns to Cosmo Canyon but he questions if protecting Cosmo Canyon is his destiny. Please R&R! Rated PG for violence and mild language.
1. Gongaga

Alone in Cosmo Canyon, Red XIII or Nanaki sits by his father staring into the moon. His deep brown eyes welled up in tears, but he swiped them away with his paw, ashamed of such a weakness as tears. He had to watch over Cosmo Canyon now. Bugenhagen or grandpa was dead and now that he knew his father, Seto had courageously protected Cosmo Canyon from the Gi army, he felt obligated to protect it. He stares into the stars angry and frustrated, searching for an answer to all his questions, but he can not find one. He roars with anger and begins pacing by his father's cold lifeless body.  
  
"Why can't I figure it out?!" he roared, "What am I to do? I feel as if I'm destined to do more than just guard Cosmo Canyon, yet I can't leave to figure out what it is." Nanaki stopped pacing and looked back at the stars. "Father, please tell me what I am to do," he said quietly. He suddenly felt the wind pick up. It whipped around his fur and caressed his face. It was warm and it calmed him down to his soul. Nanaki closed his eyes and let the wind flow against him like the rising tide.  
  
Nanaki's eyes whipped open. He blinked a few times trying to figure out if what just happened to him had really happened. "I got it! I know what I need to do!" said Nanaki happily but then he stopped and drooped his head, "But how can I just leave Cosmo Canyon with no protector?"  
  
Nanaki left his father's side and headed back to the canyon village. He hung his head the whole way trying to decide if there was anyway he could leave. He kept running ideas through his head each worse than the one before. Finally he arrived at the village center where the eternal flame sat. He sat down and just stared into them with glossy eyes, welling up in tears once again. Not because of sadness, but because of anger and frustration. He knew what he needed to do, what he had to do. When the wind had overcame him he had seen the Gi army rebuilding. He knew what this meant, the Gi were regrouping after many years they have begun to build a new army, a new empire. He was the only one who could stop them; it was what he was destined to do. More importantly though it gave him a chance to avenge his father's death. But if the Gi were regrouping he definitely couldn't leave the canyon, the Gi could attack it.  
  
Nanaki was so deep in thought staring intensely into the flickering fire, he did not see Moonhed, the new elder of Cosmo Canyon approach him. "Nanaki, what's wrong?" asked Moonhed in a kind calming voice. Moonhed was a small man, with silvery hair that was pulled back and braided but it still went down to his lower back. His eyes were a deep smoky gray and just peering into them seemed to calm any disturbed being.  
  
"I have to leave Cosmo Canyon," said Nanaki solemnly not looking away from the fire. Moonhed's usual cheerful smile turned to a frown.  
  
"If you must you must," said Moonhed sadly. Moonhed began to walk away but Nanaki spoke before he could.  
  
"Who will protect the canyon?" asked Nanaki, still not looking away from the fire. Moonhed stopped looked around and slowly went into a smile.  
  
"I know how about Victor," said Moonhed, "It would be perfect. You've been training him for two years now; this would be good practice. That way you could leave." Nanaki looked away from the fire now. Victor was a young man that was filled with life. He had visited Cosmo Canyon in search for answers. It was meant to be a short trip, but Victor decided to stay instead of returning to Midgar. He showed great promise for a warrior and Nanaki began to train him in case he should ever passed away without a replacement. Although he still didn't think he was ready.  
  
"I don't know if Victor is strong enough, he hasn't complete his training," said Nanaki now looking at Moonhed. "I will be leaving to stop a Gi uprising, what if some warriors attack Cosmo Canyon?" Moonhed thought for a second.  
  
"Well, Victor knows how to us materia plus you know your father's statue also provides great protection," said Moonhed.  
  
"Yes, but my father can only protect so many, they could have become much stronger more powerful," said Nanaki. "But I have to leave and this seems to be my only choice."  
  
Moonhed nodded, "I'll inform Victor of his new task, he'll be quite happy, when are you going to leave?" Nanaki thought for a moment then looked into the fire then to the stars.  
  
"Now"  
  
Nanaki left without giving any good-byes. He believes good-byes meant there was a chance you won't come back and he had to come back. If he didn't say good-bye that meant he had to come back, sort of as a superstitious reassurance that you will be back so you can formally say good-bye to your loved ones. Plus it was too emotional for him to say good- bye. He felt like everyone in the canyon was family to him. He couldn't bear to see their sorrowful faces. If they knew what he was about to go up against they wouldn't want him to leave and he didn't want that. Even he had to admit there was a chance that he wouldn't be coming back. That's why he didn't say good-bye.  
  
He headed through the canyon desert and to the river by Gongaga. That's where his first stop was. Gongaga was a down on its luck town barely surviving after their Mako reactor exploded. It also was a good place to have a base of operations for the Gi. The town was now forgotten. It was off everyone's radar after the explosion. It went unnoticed by all. What a better place to start a growing army. Also the people were too weak to defend themselves from the Gi so, the Gi could easily bully their way into the town.  
  
Nanaki crossed the river with no problem. It was only about two feet deep and its width was only about 25 feet. It was growing near to the night so Nanaki decided to camp there. He took a bath in the slow current of the river. After awhile he just sat down and let the water run past him. He looked over the shore in which the river opened up into the ocean. The sun was now setting and Nanaki didn't want to miss it. Sunsets were quite beautiful at the canyon but he had seen a sunset on the ocean a few times when he had traveled with Cloud and the rest of the gang to save the planet from Sephiroth. They were quite beautiful, so he didn't want to miss this one.  
  
It was very beautiful. The sun set onto the horizon. It looked as though the sun was melting into the ocean, creating a golden texture on the slowly rippling water. The sky was turned to a warm golden glow that washed over Nanaki's face. The only thing that could make this better was if all his friends were there, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Cait Sith, and Aeris. Thinking of Aeris made a tear in his eye, but he did not wipe this tear away, he was not ashamed of crying over a lost friend.  
  
Once the sunset had passed, Nanaki caught two fish and had dinner. Then he hunted down a nice patch of grass by the river and attempted to fall asleep. He was about to drift off to sleep but he was awaken by the rustling of footsteps. Nanaki slowly got up and quietly hid behind a near by bush. There were two men. One was a tall muscular man; the other was a scrawnier shorter man. The tall one had gigantic shoulders and a box face, while the short one had long dangling arms, and a pointed face like a rat. They had two giant water vases that they were going to fill with water from the river. Nanaki bent down low so he could see and listen.  
  
"Forest, why do we have to go out in the middle of the night to fill these water vases, I mean there isn't many of us in Gongaga," said the tall one in sort a slurred dull voice.  
  
"Worbash, how many times do I have to tell you this," said the short one, in a high squeaky voice, "We need the water because more soldiers are coming in to prepare for the attack on Cosmo Canyon." He said this with a growingly angry tone; he obviously was a very frustrated man.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said the one called Worbash. Worbash obviously was there for his muscle power not his brains. "So do you think we'll have any trouble on the ambush on Cosmo Canyon, I mean I heard they have a very strong guardian there?"  
  
"I expect a good resistance but nothing we can't defeat, the Gi army has grown quite strong, I don't even think their guardian can stop us," said Forest with a less angry tone but still a hint of frustration. That ended their conversation. They finished with water vases and started to leave. Nanaki was filled with rage that their first target was Cosmo Canyon and he wanted to just tear Worbash and Forest to little bits, but thought better of it. He could follow these two and see where exactly they were hiding in Gongaga.  
  
He followed behind them at a great distance, his eyes could easily see through the pitch-black night, so he wasn't taking any chances on getting any closer. They went straight into Gongaga. They then went into a large building, and out of Nanaki's sight. Nanaki looked around and saw no one but a quiet town filled with broken down shacks used for houses. Nanaki crept into the large building, it had a sign that said Gongaga Materia on it. Nanaki looked around there was a small skinny man sleeping behind the shop counter. He was dirty, scraped, and bruised. Nanaki guessed the Gi did this. Nanaki went around the counter and put his paw over the shopkeeper's mouth. He instantly woke up, he looked around frantically to see if it was the Gi. He looked quite relieved when he saw it wasn't the Gi.  
  
"Don't speak just nod," said Nanaki in a soothing voice. Nanaki didn't want to scare the poor man so he tried to sound as comforting as he could. "Do you understand?" asked Nanaki. The man nodded his head. Nanaki now took his paw off the man so he could begin questioning.  
  
"Are the Gi here?"  
  
Yes he nodded.  
  
"Are they somewhere in this shop?"  
  
No  
  
"Are they in the warehouse in the back?"  
  
Yes  
  
"How many are there? Show me with your fingers," said Nanaki. The man held up seven fingers. "Alright then," said Nanaki. He thought for a moment thinking if he could take them and if he did what would be his strategy. After thinking for a good half-hour Nanaki finally got a plan. The man had fallen back to sleep. Nanaki pawed the man in the shoulder to wake him up. The man woke up again. Again he looked around frantically for the Gi, but was relieved again that it was just Nanaki. "Leave now," said Nanaki. He was about to say for him to gather all his people in a safe place, for things were going to get dangerous but the man's face had gone completely white. Nanaki's flaming red fur shot up along his back, he sensed someone was behind him. All of a sudden Nanaki felt a tight grip around his neck, as he started being pulled up into the air. The grip kept tightening; Nanaki had a feeling that his bones weren't going to stop the grip from growing even tighter. Nanaki took a chance. He felt blood seep into his mouth as he sunk his teeth in the leathery skin of his attacker. Nanaki was shot against the wall the next second, crimson blood was dripping from his mouth and he could taste flesh. The attacker was a large man about as big as Worbash. He had dark eyes like charcoal. On his arm there was blood everywhere and it was from the fact that a chunk of his arm was missing, the flesh in Nanaki's mouth. Now the attacker had the shopkeeper in his grip again doing his grip of death just ignoring the hole missing in his arm. Nanaki had to save the man. He spit the flesh out of his mouth and ran toward the man with his head lowered. He leaped and rammed into the man's massive side. It didn't hurt him that much because he was pure muscle but it did make him lose his grip on the man. The shopkeeper fell to the floor and limped out of the store. Now there was just Nanaki and the Gi attacker and probably more Gi coming.  
  
Nanaki didn't have to wait long they came barging into the shop through the back door leading to the warehouse. They surrounded Nanaki. Unfortunately for Nanaki every Gi except Forest was as large as a barge. Nanaki didn't have a chance. They charged after him, punching and kicking. Nanaki got a chance to claw or bite sometimes but it wasn't doing much damage. They had broken one of his legs, and he was quite bruised by now, they were ready to finish him off. Worbash got a hold of him and threw him into the store display case. He smashed into the glass front. He howled with pain it felt as though large needles were slowly being stabbed into Nanaki's back, glass shards had gone into his back. The impact had knocked materia all over the floor, one landed right in front of him. This was Nanaki's chance, the Gi were closing in for a final blow and fast, he had to use the materia. He held the materia in his paws, closed his eyes and tried to call forth the materia's power.  
  
Suddenly warmth swirled around him. Nanaki opened his eyes. Red streams encircled him, and then it shot into the ceiling and disappeared. The Gi couldn't help but laugh at Nanaki's failure to make the materia work. Their laughter abruptly stopped. Worbash and Forest grew white and ran out of the shop. The others soon followed but when they reached the door they didn't leave. They tried but it seemed Forest and Worbash were stopping them from leaving. They didn't want whatever was inside with Nanaki and the Gi to get out. Nanaki couldn't see what everyone was seeing. He then looked above him. To his amazement right where the red streams had disappeared was now where a massive creature was just sort of floating. Nanaki couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly who it was. It was Ifrit, a summoning entity that he had used on his journey with Cloud and the rest. Ifrit was waiting for Nanaki's command. Nanaki knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Hellfire!" shouted Nanaki. With that Ifrit landed on the ground and opened his mouth shooting out a stream of flames engulfing the Gi. He picked up the flame ball and rocketed out of the shop and through the ceiling. Nanaki ran to where Ifrit just left and looked through the hole he had just made. Ifrit carried them to a dizzying height. He was about to throw the fireball back down. Nanaki ran for the door to get out before Ifrit threw the fireball. The door opened with no problem. Forest and Worbash must have ran when they saw Ifrit shoot through the roof. Nanaki ran out the door, by now many people were outside watching with amazement. "Run!" shouted Nanaki, without hesitation they all ran for cover behind some stone houses. Many peaked around the corner of the houses to see what was going on. Nanaki stood in front of the houses to see if Forest and Worbash were anywhere nearby. He didn't see them but before he could take cover, Ifrit threw the flaming ball down. A wave of flames shot out like a shock wave, fortunately by the time it reached Nanaki it was barely a tickle. Nanaki and many of the men ran to the shop as women stayed behind with the children. The Gi were nothing but ashes by now, Ifrit floated over their bodies waiting for the next command. Many of the men started to turn and run for cover again but then realized that Ifrit was working for Nanaki.  
  
"Thank you, that's all we need," said Nanaki. Ifrit turned to a puff of red smoke and swirled back into the materia that was still concealed in Nanaki's paw. The Gongagan's surrounded Nanaki and picked him up on their shoulders and carried him out into the main square of Gongaga. Nanaki then saw something peculiar by the trees outside of town. He strained to see what it was but the people had a good grip on him. All he saw was somebody wearing a hooded cloak. They let him down and before they could all jump on him and give him a hug he dashed out of the group and looked at where the hooded figure was before, there was nothing there. They dashed over to him and shook his paw and children showered him with hugs.  
  
Nanaki woke up with the sun warming his still face. He was curled up on bed in the little inn in Gongaga. His broken leg wasn't as bad as he thought is was and a simple cure materia mended most of the bone. It also cleared up all of his bruises and scratches, he was feeling great. He walked out onto the main square with a small limp. There the town waited for his arrival. First person he saw was the shopkeeper. He looked a lot different with a smile on his face. Nanaki walked over to him.  
  
"We are most grateful Nanaki," said the shopkeeper.  
  
The woman next him who appeared to be his wife then said, "It should be a long time until the Gi try to return." Nanaki's smile faded, and he shook his head.  
  
"They'll be back though," said Nanaki, "You need to learn to protect yourself, and I have one idea. Pick out some of your best fighters and send them to Cosmo Canyon, there find Victor and Moonhed. Tell them I wanted you to learn self-protection so you can be prepared." Nanaki looked around and he could sense that the people's joy had dimmed after his comment so he said, "But you can do that later, today why don't you celebrate." People then began to smile again. After a few more hugs and hand or paw shakes, Nanaki had to tell them the bad news. "I'd love to stay but I most continue my journey. Perhaps I can stop the next wave of Gi before they get here but I most leave." They all nodded knowing this was coming. The shopkeeper stepped forward. "Here, a present from all of us to you," said the shopkeeper. He held out what looked like a large black collar with a charm on it. Nanaki inspected it closer and realized what it was. "We wanted you to keep Ifrit, we were saving to make a big sale, so we could start rebuilding the city. But we realized that it wasn't the money holding us back; it was the Gi and now they are gone and with this materia you can make sure they don't come back." Then the shopkeeper clipped the collar around Nanaki's neck. Nanaki didn't like jewelry that much but he thought the collar looked very handsome on him.  
  
They kept good-byes short as Nanaki left. He still had a long way to go. There was a major Gi force out there somewhere and he had to find it, also there was the mystery of the hooded man. The next place he was going was the Golden Saucer, a huge source of information. Nanaki took one look back at the citizens of Gongaga waving good-bye. He turned back toward the Golden Saucer but before he left he howled at the noon sun and dashed up a hill and out of sight. 


	2. North Corel

Nanaki sat on the lush green hill staring off into his own world. Juniper bushes lined the hill and Nanaki took slow deep breaths taking in every bit of the tantalizing scents. He held the charm of his collar in his paw, he kept thinking about the generosity of the Gongagans in giving such a strong materia to him. He now had a useful weapon in his fight against the Gi. Ifrit was definitely a strong ally, but strength won't get you everywhere and Nanaki knew that. He still had to keep on his toes and his knowledge sharp in case Ifrit was to fail during a battle. The probability was unlikely but just in case he had to be ready. He let go of his charm and let it fall against his fiery red chest as it dangled off his black leather collar. He stood up and stretched his paw forward and yawned letting out a small roar as he shook off the sleep still in his eyes. He looked forward at the glittering Golden Saucer reflecting the morning sun now rising. Then he looked again and frowned as he saw the ever so familiar desert sand trap that surrounded the Golden Saucer. He had to get in there, there was no better place for information then the Golden Saucer, the only better place was Midgar and that was a long ways a way. The only way in besides braving the endless and unmerciful desert was taking the sky lift in North Corel.  
  
Nanaki trotted off down the hill heading toward the poor run down town. Last time he saw it, it had been completely torn apart. The people lived in tents and flimsy houses made of wood and scrap metal. Another town hurt by the terrible ShinRa and their Mako reactors. The good life they were promised was ripped from them when the ShinRa burned the town after a bombing at the reactor. He remembered his good friend Barret, who always had a tough strong exterior, was turned to nothing as they entered his old hometown. He still believed it was his entire fault but Nanaki knew that it was the ShinRa's fault and had constantly told Barret that he shouldn't beat himself up for wanting to go with the newest of technologies. Nanaki had entered the alcove where the entrance to North Corel was located. Nanaki suddenly stopped and stood looking at the entrance.  
  
The entrance was at the base of a mountainous barricade around the city. The entrance had bright neon lights and what even appeared to be a bouncer. There was a helicopter pad to the left where helicopter was now landing. Nanaki hurried over to a tree to hide himself from the ever so observant eyes of the bouncer. The helicopter landed lightly and gracefully. Only five seconds later the door swung open as a woman and man ran out. The woman was decked in a glittering white gown with a silk scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hair was tightly pinned back and she had an opal purse hanging limp on her arm. The man was in a pitch-black tux with shimmering silver buttons and cuff links. His hair was slicked back with what looked like a ton of hair gel. Their arms were linked and their noses were held high as the bouncer graciously let them in.  
  
Something was supremely wrong. Nanaki glanced at the skyline of the mountainous ridge. Even though it was broad daylight you could tell there was more bright neon lights within the Corel City. Nanaki started to ponder on how to sneak his way into Corel when he noticed a small boy sitting on the top of the low mountain ring that encircled the city. He was looking down, swinging his feet. The boy was wearing dirty overalls and a torn hat; this was the kind of people he was looking for. Nanaki searched for the gentlest slope on the mountain that the boy was sitting on so he could reach the boy and ask him some questions.  
  
Nanaki sprinted up the mountain and barely reached the flat top of the mountain when the boy saw him and ran. Nanaki had to hurry up the rest of the mountain, the boy was gaining distance fast. His long scrawny legs were carrying him further and further. Nanaki though was known for his speed and quickly caught up with the boy. Nanaki gained enough speed to cut off the boy and got in front of him to make him stop running away. "Why are you running from me?" asked Nanaki through deep breaths, as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
The boy skidded to a stop and stared at Nanaki. "You aren't with Nemix?"  
  
"Nemix?" asked Nanaki becoming more confused by the minute.  
  
The boy looked over his soldier and whispered to Nanaki, "Follow me." The boy then ran off in the direction he had first been heading. They ran across the flat top of the mountain until they finally reached a small town on the mountaintop. The boy ran towards the town and entered the first tent; Nanaki though stopped and looked over into the caged city below.  
  
He saw a large city filled with buildings as high as the mountaintops and was filled with bright neon lights. There were people everywhere dressed like the couple that he saw at the entrance. There were street musicians, blasting music, and drunken crowds. North Corel was turned into an entertainment city. It was filled with casinos, restaurants, and dance parlors. The city had filled every bit of room in the mountainous circle, all filled with some sort of nightlife entertainment. Nanaki was disgusted but then he saw in a corner of the city a bright sign saying "Skyline Lift". That's where Nanaki needed to go but he didn't have any means in getting there so Nanaki pulled himself away from the city and walked over to the tent where the boy had entered.  
  
Nanaki slowly walked in trying not to alarm the people inside. The boy was sitting on the floor with a tattered sick looking golden retriever. Also there was a teenaged girl with an angry face pacing back and forth mumbling obscenities. Finally there was an aged old and frail woman rocking silently, staring into space with filming eyes, Nanaki knew she had to be blind. The boy looked over at Nanaki and popped up and grabbed the girls sleeve. "Sis, it's the thing I told you about."  
  
Nanaki wasn't very pleased that he was called a "thing" but was too curious to care.  
  
"Are you one of them! One of those snobbish asses!" yelled the girl with rage that would scare the devil.  
  
"You are from the canyon," said the woman suddenly.  
  
"Yes," said Nanaki.  
  
"I could smell the ash from the eternal flame on your fur," said the woman staring at a blank spot on the tent. "You wish to know of what happened to Corel."  
  
"Yes," said Nanaki eagerly getting closer to the woman. "What happened?"  
  
"Nemix happened!" said the girl a little quieter realizing Nanaki was not one of the enemies.  
  
"Frederick Nemix, a local resident had gone to the Golden Saucer one day not too long ago. He was a great man, kind, sweet, and young. He had a little money he had saved and promised any money he earned would be given to help support Corel," said the woman. Nanaki listened with great attention, hanging on her every word. The girl was now crying and hiding her eyes in her arms as she sat on the floor rocking herself back and forth.  
  
"He was my boyfriend, for 3 years, he had promised me that once he had helped earn money for our town he would marry me," said the girl in between sobs, "I did love him."  
  
"Then he broke my sis's heart!" yelled the boy, "he came back with pockets full of money, but he was a different person!"  
  
"His eyes had turned cold and dark. His heart no longer gave any warmth," said the woman still slowly rocking in her chair.  
  
"He denied any of the money to Corel and said he would use it to make this town a city where you could dance all night and night was 24/7," said the girl calming down a little.  
  
"He gave sis the cold shoulder, pretending she wasn't even alive, he said he had new friends, in high places, and that soon they would be greater then ShinRa itself," said the boy with anger welling up in his eyes.  
  
"They moved us out at night, pushing us into the mountains, so we could watch our poor dirty town turn to a rich dirty town," said the woman still with no hint of anger in her voice. Nanaki knew that somehow this Nemix was connected to the Gi. A growing and already strong friend, that changed a good man to a heartless and cold man.  
  
"Did he say who his new friends were?" asked Nanaki. The girl and boy both looked at him in surprise, surprised that he was still there and still interested.  
  
"He.he said they were the Gi," said the girl, obviously not knowing exactly who the Gi were. Nanaki nodded.  
  
"I'm the guardian of Cosmo Canyon and warrior against the Gi and friend of Barret Wallace," said Nanaki.  
  
"You knew Barret," said the boy with amazement. The girl now got off the ground and shared the look of her brother, "the great Barret."  
  
"I thought you all hated him," asked Nanaki.  
  
"He may have supported the Mako Reactor but he had helped defeat Sephiroth and save us from Meteor. The reactor is in the past, his victory is now," said the girl proudly.  
  
"As his friend I am obligated to help you, but it can not interfere with my quest to defeat the Gi. Fortunately though the Gi are tied to Nemix so I'd be happy to help you out," said Nanaki. He couldn't say more because the girl and the boy had wrapped their arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"You must go to the Golden Saucer," said the woman still with no emotion in her voice.  
  
The two children let go of his neck to let him respond.  
  
"I planned on going there, already" said Nanaki.  
  
"Nemix, works there, you may find those Gi there too," said the girl.  
  
"Why doesn't Nemix work in the city?" asked Nanaki figuring you would want to work in the city you created.  
  
"Because, he owns the Golden Saucer too," said the boy. Nanaki was naturally shocked, he could understand someone getting ownership of such a poor and small town as Corel but the Golden Saucer, he didn't think Dio would ever allow that. When he and Cloud met him before he seemed quite proud of his entertainment facility. He also was a very kind man and would not allow the Gi to rule his creation.  
  
"The Gi had taken over the Golden Saucer the same time Nemix came back," said the girl. The Gi must also have a source of money, the Gi were growing stronger and stronger every second, and Nanaki knew it. He had to stop them soon.  
  
"How do I get in?" said Nanaki looking toward the opening of the tent.  
  
"Julie and Max can take you down," said the woman.  
  
"We work down there," said Julie angrily, "As much as we hate it the only way to make money is to work down there."  
  
"We'll put you on a leash and pretend you're our pet, a lot of people down there have exotic pets. We'll pretend we have business with Nemix. That we are going to donate you to add to the animal fights," said Max excitedly.  
  
"Animal fights?" said Nanaki with less enthusiasm.  
  
"It's a horrid thing where they put two animals in a ring and people place bets on who's going to win. It's to the death," said Julie with disgust. Nanaki greatly disapproved of this.  
  
"Don't worry," said Max, "Nemix makes personal inspections of all animals before they go into the ring. That's when you can rip his throat out!"  
  
"Max!" said Julie smacking him across the head. Nanaki though, thought about doing just that.  
  
"Go, the sooner you go the better," said the woman now with a little worry.  
  
Julie and Max ran around the town telling everyone about what they were about to do. The town was obviously excited. Nanaki was constantly interrupted by thank-yous when he was sitting on the mountain ridge over looking the city. He had been going through his mind what to do but he was drawing blanks. He figured the best was to just figure it out when he got there. He also thought of Barret and what he would do if he saw this. Nanaki smiled as he imagined Barret standing on the ridge shouting profanities and blowing up the city with his gun arm. Nanaki didn't want to do anything that drastic.  
  
Finally, Julie and Max were ready. They headed back down the mountainside Nanaki had ran up earlier.  
  
"We have to put this leash on," said Julie tying a rope around his collar, "oh and act aggressive it will make our story more believable." Nanaki thought he could do that, he put up a good show when he first met Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret in Hojo's lab. He missed his friends a lot.  
  
They approached the bouncer who sneered at them. He was a big guy with dark skin and square jawbone. He had broad shoulders and massive muscles. He said, "Show me your passes." Max and Julie both flashed a badge that must have allowed them in everyday for work. The bouncer rolled his eyes and sneered some more. "And what's with this cat?" Nanaki started to growl at that comment, if he bit that man it wouldn't have been an act.  
  
"He's going to be entered in the animal fights," said Max.  
  
"This thing," said the man as if Nanaki was incapable in winning any fight. That was the last straw. He leaped and sunk his teeth into the man's arm, his tail was blazing and his eyes were just as fiery. It took the man awhile but he finally shook the growling Nanaki off. "Take that thing inside and watch him or I'll tear it to pieces." He said as he moved out of the way of the entrance.  
  
"Yeah right," snorted Nanaki as they passed the man and walked into Sin City. The city was crawling with every one of every entertainment business, musicians, magicians, and other jobs. Drunks filled the street and many people were rushing off to the next club. Some groups were singing drunkenly on the curb and some were waiting outside to enter into lavishly decorated theatres. Now and then Nanaki growled at anyone that stared at him quizzically, making them turn and mind their own business. Finally they arrived at the Skyline Lift entrance.  
  
A man was sleepily handing out tickets as the line for the lift slowly moved forward. They finally reached him after about ten minutes.  
  
"We have a animal fight entrant," said Julie.  
  
"So, where's your money?" yelled the man who obviously was awake enough to notice they were from Corel.  
  
"We get in for free because we have an entrant!" yelled Max back.  
  
"New rule kiddo! Corelians don't get in for free!" said the man shooing them away. They started to turn but Nanaki was not going to let this man ruin this for him. He leaped up against the ticket booth, growling and gnashing his teeth. Flinging any spit he can at him. "No," said the man simply closing the ticket booth window.  
  
"Come on Nanaki, it's not gonna work," said Julie sadly pulling at the leash. Nanaki was not giving up. He ripped the leash out of Julie's hands and rammed into the booth knocking it to the ground. He heard the man inside scream with fear but Nanaki was not done. He punched his paw into the ticket booth window; grabbing the window curtain the man had shut on them and ripped it out. Inside was the little man now cowering in the ticket booth. Nanaki then shoved his paw down there again and scratched at the man finally making contact and leaving three bloody cuts on the man's face. Nanaki turned to the people behind him and roared showing the dripping blood falling off his claws with teeth bared. All screamed and ran with fear as Julie and Max fell to the floor cracking up. Gaining control Julie walked over to the booth and stared down at the man. "Well?"  
  
"You may pass, here are your tickets," said the man shaking violently. Julie and Max skipped to the lift as if they had grown wings as Nanaki followed trying to shake blood off his claws.  
  
The people in the lift most have seen what had happened because they all hid on the opposite end of the lift from Julie, Max, and Nanaki. Nanaki wiped slobber off his face. "That was truly barbaric but at least we are on our way to the Golden Saucer," said Nanaki cleaning his fur as Julie and Max giggled, and the rest of the lift shivered with fear. 


End file.
